Complicated Love
by YoonJeonghangel
Summary: Jeonghan tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kisah cinta nya bisa serumit ini / Calon Ayah tiri, Sahabat, atau Calon adik tiri nya ? / Jeonghan Seungcheol Jisoo Mingyu dan member Seventeen lainnya / Jeongcheol Seunghan Jihan Gyuhan Other couple? / Gak pinter buat summary ;) so langsung check aja ;)


Complicated Love 

Author: Angel 

Cast:

-Yoon Jeonghan

-Choi Seungcheol

-Hong Jisoo

-Kim Mingyu

-Other Svt member 

Rate: T 

Warning: BoyXboy, Cerita ini hanya inspirasi saya sendiri :) , bukan author handal so sorry 

"Demi apapun jisoo-ya, aku benar benar membenci wanita itu…" 

Pria dengan rambut coklat gelap bernama jisoo tertawa pelan menanggapi gerutuan kecil sahabat nya—Jeonghan 

"Jeonghanie, fakta nya wanita yang kau benci itu adalah Eomma mu…" 

Jeonghan berdecak pelan dan memakan potongan terakhir sandwich tuna yang ia dan jisoo pesan sekitar satu jam yang lalu 

Hang out di café dekat sekolah adalah hal rutin yang jeonghan dan sahabatnya—jisoo lakukan setelah mereka pulang sekolah. Curhat rutin—itu adalah nama kegiatan mereka. Jeonghan lah yang menamai kegiatan mereka 'curhat rutin'. Lucu memang. 

Jisoo? Oh pria keturunan LA itu hanya bisa menurut. Tak ingin beragumen dengan sahabat nya yang terkenal keras kepala 

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak wanita di muka bumi harus dia yang menjadi eomma ku huh" 

"Han, jangan begitu bagaimanapun ia yang melahirkan mu…" 

"Iyayaya calon pastor Hong…. Jangan mulai menasehati ku aku pusing mendengarkannya" 

Sekali lagi. Jisoo tertawa dan mengusak pelan surai blonde sebahu jeonghan. Jisoo memang tumbuh di keluarga dengan keyakinan yang kuat. Ayah nya adalah seorang pastor yang sering memberi nasehat baik untuk orang orang di sekitarnya 

Dan sepertinya hal itu menurun pada anak nya Hong Jisoo. 

"Memangnya kali ini siapa lagi yang dibawa eomma mu?" 

"Entahlah, tapi kalau tidak salah dia pria ber marga Choi tampan dan terkenal" 

Jisoo menaikan alisnya dan mulai berfikir 

"Choi…tampan…dan terkenal? Apa jangan jangan….Choi Siwon Super Junior?"

"Tidak mungkin, pria se-sempurna choi siwon tidak cocok untuk wanita yang—"

"Jeonghan…." 

"Iyayaya bagaimanapun dia eomma ku…"

Jeonghan mempoutkan bibir nya. Dan jisoo hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi sifat sahabatnya tersebut. Tepat pada saat itu mata jisoo menangkap hp jeonghan yang menyala. tanda panggilan masuk 

"Han ada yang menelfon…"

Jeonghan mengambil handphone nya dan berdecak saat mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya

"Hmmm?" 

"…"

"Ne, nanti pasti aku datang—"

"….!" 

"Arraseoooo eomma…."

"…."

"MWOYA? ANNI AKU—YAA EOMMA! JINJJA!" 

TAK

Handphone hitam dengan sticker J dibelakangnya tergrletak kasar di meja. Pelakunya tak lain adalah jeonghan. 

Dengan kesal ia mengambil jacket tas sekolah dan memasukan handphone ke dalamnya

"Han kau sudah ingin pergi?" 

"Heum! Wanita it—maksudku eomma sudah menyuruh ku untuk bersiap siap…. Jisoo kau bayar ku tunggu di mobil."

Lelaki dengan surai blonde sebahu tersebut pergi meninggalkan jisoo yang hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan 'aneh' sahabatnya 

"Lama lama aku terlihat seperti kekasih mu han…"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,

"Yoon Jeonghan bukannya sudah eomma bilang, gunakan pakaian formal!"

Jeonghan menatap malas ibu nya dan menyeruput Americano yang ia pesan

"Ini formal eomma…."

"Formal kau bilang?! Kau itu menggunakan sweater dan jeans! Astaga anak ini…."

Memang apa yang di kenakan jeonghan dan ibu nya saat ini berbanding terbalik. Sang eomma mengenakan gaun hitam glamor dengan manik manik di setiap sudutnya, membuatnya terlihat glamor dan elegant.

Sementara jeonghan—ia hanya mengenakan jeans ke sayangannya dan sweater biru rajut polos. Rambut blonde sebahu di ikat menyerupai buntut kuda sehingga menampakan leher putih dan jenjang milik si pemuda yoon tersebut

"Hei bocah! Kita ini ingin bertemu calon suami ku! Kau harus meninggalkan kesan yang baik padanya…."

"Dia kan calon suami eomma bukan calon suami ku…."

"Yoon—"

"Halo sayang, apa aku terlambat?"

Suara baritone yang dalam sukses menghentikan pertengkaran ibu dan anak tersebut. Jeonghan mengangkat kepala nya. Dan saat itulah dunia nya berhenti berputar

Tepat di hadapannya, seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan masculine berdiri dengan kokohnya. Kemeja biru gelap membalut tubuh tegap dan kekar yang jeonghan yakini—menyimpan harta karun 'abs' di dalamnya

Lama jeonghan terpaku pada sosok pria tampan tersebut hingga ia tak menyadari. Pria tersebut kini sudah duduk di hadapannya atau lebih tepatnya—disamping ibunya

Tunggu…..disamping….

"Jeonghan kenalkan ini Choi Seungcheol. calon appa mu" 

Dan saat itu jeonghan merasa ia benar benar berdosa…..

Jatuh cinta pada calon ayah mu bukanlah hal yang baik…

TBC

Hai kali ini angel bawa FF chap seunghan / Jeongcheol ^^/

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ingin nulis ff ber chapter baru kesampean sekarang huhuhu;;; 

Btw ini ga cuman seunghan ya nanti ada jihan dan /uhuk/ Gyuhan ;))))

Terus minta saran ya readers, menurut readers lebih asik ditambah couple lain atau gak?hehe :3 

And last tolong berikan review / comment ya ;3 kalo banyak yang pengen lanjut saya akan lanjut. Tapi kalo ga…. Yaudah saya stop aja :3 

Okay sekian cuap cuapnya! Jangan lupa review ya my lovely readers 3 

Angel

( Jeonghaniteu )


End file.
